The Once Upon a Time Affair: Surprise
by MLaw
Summary: Written for the Once upon a time Affair Challenge on Live Journal. Things are changing at headquarters for Solo and Kuryakin


Written for the Once Upon a Time Challenge on Live Journal:

 **The Prompt –**

{Your Choice} had a spring in her step as she walked through the staff entrance of U.N.C.L.E. New York. To the envy of her colleagues in the secretarial pool, she had been promoted to the job of personal assistant to Mr Solo and Mr Kuryakin.

 **The Theme –**

Fear

.

Eileen O'Toole* had a spring in her step as she walked through the staff entrance of U.N.C.L.E. New York. To the envy of her colleagues in the secretarial pool, she had been promoted to the job of personal assistant to Mr Solo and Mr. Kuryakin.

It made sense as she knew them both well enough after having been their secretary for years. That experience enabled her to often second guess their needs before either man voiced them to her.

At first Kuryakin tried his usual bluster and frightening her with that infamous stare of his, but it never worked. He soon caught onto that. He never really needed her services as a secretary as he was able to touch type and file his own reports.

Napoleon on the other hand was a different story, once he got over the idea that he wasn't going to get anywhere with his flirtations and invitations to dinner or drinks, he settled down. He had atrocious handwriting but with Illya's help, Eileen was soon able to decipher it and type out his reports for him.

Though his partner did that for him before her arrival, once Eileen arrived, Kuryakin was no longer connived into doing Napoleon's work for him.

Secretly she believed that Illya missed the bribes of lunch and dinner offered by Solo, if he did those reports for him.

Sometimes Eileen would tell Napoleon she couldn't do his work as she was backed up with things Mr. Waverly had given her to do. It was a bold lie of course, which meant the work fell to Illya. He'd be compensated with a free meal for it by Napoleon of course.

Did she mind not receiving remuneration like Illya? Not in the least. It was her job to help with the reports, especially since Napoleon was promoted to CEA. It wasn't Illya job to do that, so a little bribery was fair in her estimation.

Now that Napoleon was Chief Enforcement Agent, Mr. Waverly decided that the team of Solo and Kuryakin needed a personal assistant. What better person than Eileen O'Toole for the job?

That meant one thing though, her position as their secretary needed to be filled. There was no way in God's green earth she was going to let either man choose their new secretary….well actually only Napoleon.

Illya would put up a fuss, saying he didn't need one. Napoleon on the other hand would go for the most shapely blonde in the secretarial pool, and that would have been Ginger Hammond. An air head if ever there was one though her one saving grace was that she could type like a speed demon.

Eileen laughed to herself as she visualized Ginny trying to decipher Napoleon's chicken scratch, and of course he leaning over her shoulder whispering the translation in her ear while he'd nuzzle her neck.

Eileen sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

She made a list of all the girls in the secretarial pool, listing their strengths and weaknesses until she narrowed it down to just one who fit the bill.

Eileen talked to the girl, indicating the position she was filling. It wasn't a promotion, just lateral movement but if she did a good job and kept a level head, one day she just might get a good promotion within the organization.

She was read the riot act as far as Solo and Kuryakin's personality quirks, though having worked in the secretarial pool where the gossip was rampant, she probably knew a good deal of it already.

Eileen decided to personally introduce the new secretary to the boys, mostly just to see their reaction.

She already knew Illya would be cold but gentlemanly thought he'd promptly announce he had no need for a secretary, all with that deadpan look of his.

Napoleon would flash his deadly smile, turning on the charm. Yep, this would be interesting.

The girl followed behind Eileen as they walked along the sterile grey corridors of headquarters, going directly to the office that Solo and Kuryakin shared. It was obvious the girl was afraid as she had that 'deer in headlights' look in her eyes.

"Look, you can't let them see your fear, otherwise they'll walk all over you. Just be strong, stand your ground. You know what your job is, despite what they might try to tell you."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Don't call me that; my name is Eileen. However, call them Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin unless they tell you otherwise. Got it?"

"Yes ma...Eileen," the pretty brunette nodded.

The two women took a deep breath as they approached the office, and slowly exhaled as the pneumatic doors opened with a quiet whoosh.

"Good morning Eileen," Illya said from behind a science journal."And what are you going to annoy us about today?"

"Tovarisch, that's not the way to speak to our newly promoted personal assistant is it? I think congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations," Illya's voice was muffled behind what he was reading.

"Thank you for your heartfelt compliments, but I'm not here for that."

"Oh?" Both men chimed in at the same time.

"I'm here to introduce you to your new secretary." Eileen ushered the girl out from behind her.

"Why hello there, Napoleon Solo at your service." Of course he flashed that smile just the way Eileen said he would.

Illya coldly nodded and immediately returned his attention to his reading material. "I do all my own typing and filing and therefore will not need your services."

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Adelia Waverly-Baldwin."

"Waverly?" Napoleon said. "As in a relative of Alexander Waverly and his cousin Lester Baldwin?"

"Yes Mr. Solo, " she answered; her accent was decidedly British. "They're both my cousins. My mum was a second cousin Mr. Waverly and she married a Baldwin who was a third cousin...I think? It all gets rather muddled up."

"Peachy," Napoleon flashed a furtive look at his partner, who had again buried his nose in his magazine.

"That'll be all for now Adelia," Eileen said.

The girl quickly disappeared out the door breathing a sigh of relief. Though the head of the organization was her blood relative, that wouldn't afford her any special privileges. Regardless of what Eileen had told her, the names Solo and Kuryakin struck fear into her heart; they were after all, trained killers. Not that she felt her life was in danger, but it was a scary thing the idea of working for such dangerous men. Maybe once she got to know them a little better, she'd feel better.

Once Adelia was gone, Eileen turned her attention back to the agents. "Listen you two, go easy on her will you please? After all she's not me."

Napoleon opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

"It would be wise my friend; she is after all a Waverly and a Baldwin and that is a lethal combination," Illya said, though his face remained hidden behind the magazine.

"Don't remind me," Napoleon sighed.

"Will there be anything else?" Eileen asked.

"No, thank you," a pair of blue eyes finally peeked out at her." I think you have done enough."

"You're welcome," Eileen O'Toole grinned as she spun round and left her two favorite agents to ponder their new situation.

She found the idea of them being just a little afraid of Adelia quite amusing...

.

 ***** Eileen O'Toole is a recurring OC of mine who appears in a number stories as first a Section II secretary, then is advanced to personal secretary to Solo and Kuryakin.


End file.
